


atsumu miya hates tooru oikawa

by tsumumi



Series: i love u atsumu miya [3]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu Miya, I’m not even sure, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumi/pseuds/tsumumi
Summary: “Stop calling me piss hair will ya?” Atsumu glared at him.“Piss hair.”“I swear to god.”“Piss hair.”“Prick.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Series: i love u atsumu miya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948414
Kudos: 51





	atsumu miya hates tooru oikawa

Atsumu walked down the halls of the building heading to his first class of his whole college career.

“Damn where the fuck is it?” He asked himself. After highschool Atsumu decided he wanted to be an art major. He always loved art ever since he was a kid. It was always his dream to be an artist. Yes he knows it’s cliche.

Atsumu comes to the conclusion that he is lost. Damn the campus was huge. He was already five minutes late to class. _Well I might as well ask someone for directions. Here goes nothing._

“Ey.” Atsumu called out to a stranger who looked trusting. “Could ya tell me where the art wing is?” 

“Your looking for that building too huh?” The boy he chose to ask had brown hair that swooped to the side. He was incredibly beautiful. Atsumu was almost convinced that this person in front of him could be a model. 

“I’m also headed towards that building as well, come let’s walk together.” The brown haired boy says while already walking. 

“Tooru Oikawa.”

“Huh?” Atsumu walks along side him.

“That’s my name, Tooru Oikawa.” The boy says with pride.

“Atsumu Miya.” He says putting his hands in his pockets. _Damn I’m lucky to meet someone that’s going to the same building._

“So do ya know where the art building is?”

“No clue.”

“Oh my god.”

“Your gonna help me find it. C’mon piss hair I don’t have all day.” Oikawa points towards him. I guess you could say Oikawa Tooru is an interesting creature. He can just boss anyone around like he owns them and somehow it works. Atsumus almost straight up obeyed him. _Damn this bastard._

“Why do I havta have to find the class for ya? I mean we’re already late as it, we should both look for it.” Atsumu stops in his tracks.

“Well you see Berry B Benson, I can’t just go running around the building looking like a lost child at a grocery store. That’d be humiliating!” Oikawa waves him arm. 

_ Berry B Benson? _

“So why do I havta? It’s my first day, I can’t embarrass myself in front of everyone here. I’d totally ruin my image!” Atsumu turns towards the boy.

“Oh come on your already embarrassing yourself as it is with all that hair gel.” Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Look who’s talking Mr. I spend an hour on my hair every mornin.” Atsumu shot back. “Ya don’t even know where the art building is.”

“You don’t know either dumbass!” Oikawa yelled at him.

“Shut up.” 

“This is getting us nowhere, how about we just ask someone alright piss hair? On the way we have to make a stop though. It’s important trust me.” Oikawa says walking away.

“Were already late so whatever. In that case I also have somewhere I want to stop.” Atsumu said.

Atsumu knew this guy was gonna be trouble from the moment they got to the coffee shop and they both said “this is it.” They were both late to their first class of their college career and instead of actually going to class these dumbasses both wanted a coffee. _Damn this guy._

They both stared at eachother. “Let’s just get our coffee and forget about this yeah?” Oikawa got in line.

“Agreed.” Atsumu said following him.

“So what does piss hair usually order at Starbucks?” Oikawa says.

“Stop calling me piss hair will you?” Atsumu glared at him.

“Piss hair.”

“I swear to god.”

“Piss hair.”

“Prick.”

“Next!” The barista calls out.

“I’d like a large caramel macchiato with extra whip.” They said at the same time. They gave each other a death glare. 

“So two caramel macchiatos?” 

“Yes suppose.” Oikawa said angrily. They both paid and waited for their drinks. 

“I never took you for a caramel macchiato type of guy.” Oikawa scrolls through his phone.

“Well you seem exactly like that type of guy and plus what else would I get at a coffee shop.” Atsumu said bluntly. _I hate this guy._ They got they both got their coffee and started walking.

“Okay well this is just dandy but we still don’t know where the building is.” Oikawa took a photo of his coffee.

_Oh my god he’s one of those people._  


  
  
“Oh! Why don’t we just ask a teacher!” Oikawa says confidently.

Atsumu wants to slap him. “We’re late for class and we literally stopped for coffee, they’re gonna think we intend to come late.” 

“Fine let’s ask another student.” Oikawa pouted.

“Ugh fine.” Atsumu walked over to a random student. “Hey do ya know where the art building is?”

“Yeah were actually not that far from it, you just go down a little past the library.” 

“Alright thanks.” Atsumu turned to Oikawa who was already walking away. They walked in silence for some time. _Is this guy really an art major?_ After some time they eventually got to the art building. 

“Here’s my class.” Atsumu said stopping.

Oikawa looks at him. He hates this guy. He couldn’t ever get along with him even if he wanted too. He hates Atsumu so much because he reminds him of himself.

“Hope we never meet again piss hair.” Oikawa walks down the hall.

“Same here prick.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what this fanfic is I just think they’re hella similar n I also wanted to do an au so I just wrote this.


End file.
